This Is Real
by Kings-Shadow
Summary: Samahada, Kisame's sword, is actually human, a human girl! This is a...fluff I guess you could call it, it's a oneshot unless readers think it should be continued. Please R


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the following characters. Please read and if you like it review and let me know if you think it should be continued.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Kisame's POV**

Rain poured down it hit the windows and the roof, most everyone was inside...except for leader, he was lways in the rain, he always stared into it as though he could see his own reflection in those tiny drops that peirced him and all of it's targets like senbon.

Like leader, I would also sit in the rain, but not tonight. Itachi had the flu and as his partner it was my job to see to it that he gets better. He refused my help at the moment, all he took were the meds and some water, and he told me to leave. So here I am doing one of the most relaxing things to me, cleaning Samahada. This was relaxing because I could just let my mind wander, I have probably cleaned Samahada three times today, I would finish then come back a hour or so later and find soemthing that I missed.

Now I was finished, I held the large shark skin sword two feet in front of me. I observed every scale with ease...no missed spots. I proceeded in wrapping the pure white bandages around the thousands or millions of scales. Samahada was now clean, wrapped, and ready for our next battle.

Itachi coughed vionlently in the background, I sighed. "Do you need anything?"

He didn't respond, which usually meant 'no'. I was probably the person he talked the most to, but if he's sick or he just woke up he'll treat me like every other stranger. Although some days that was different, some days Itachi didn't want me to leave, he wanted to talk or just have company.

His caughing toned down to a small wheeze. I shrugged and put Samahada in its place and went to bed, I slowly drifed into sleep.

At around three a.m. I heard the sound of a poof, it was the same sound of a thransformation jutsu being done or undone, then there was a limp fall. I sat up and looked around so my eyes would adjust to the darkness faster. To what I could see nothing looked different, although it looked like Samahada might have fallen. I sighed and laid back down. One thing I hate about when Itachi's sick is that it makes me a light sleeper, so I know if he needs something. I closed my eyes, it took me a couple of hours to fall back asleep.

I woke back up to the sound of Itachi throwing up, I frowned, to me Itachi was the clostest thing to a brother I've had and that's almost has far as our relationship goes, brothers. So I hate it when I hear him up chucking his guts, or in pain.

Throwing my feet over the side of the bed I stretched and looked where Samahada had been resting against the wall it wasn't there. I looked down because a speck of white caught my eyes attention. There lay a pet`e figure curled up, her skin was a dark blue-ish purple, the same color as Samahada's shark skin, he hair was white just like the skull on the end of the handle and her body from her chest to the top of her stomach and from her waist to her mid thigh was covered in pure white bandages, they look just like the ones I wrapped Samahada in. My eyes widened in surprise, she snored quietly. 'How the heck did she get in here? There's no way she could get past all of the S-class ninjas in the base and why would she choose my room?' I searched for her chakra...it was a mixture of my chakra and thousands of other peoples, they were all from people I had encountered in the past.

I quietly stood up and stepped over her, quickly and quietly I walked to Leader's room, since Itachi was sick I decided not to bother him. I knocked, there was no sound of movement so I knocked again. My fist almost acted on its own, it hit the door harder and more rapidly than I needed it to.

Finally the door was opened and there stood a very frustrated Leader, if he's mad now then he'll be mad all day, unless Konan-san succeeds in making him relax. "What?!" Leader snapped, I could see a nerve above his eye twitch.

**3rd Person**

"I think we have an intruder." Kisame stated.

"You think?" Pein's eye twitched again.

"Well there's a...girl...sleeping on my floor."

Pein sighed. "Ok." Pein started his way to Kisame's room, with Kisame close behind. Pein entered the room and looked down at the girl. He tapped her with his foot, she stirred then slowly opened her eyes. As she sat up she looked up at Pein. Her gold eyes widend and she quickly crawled behind Kisame and hid, she clung to his leg.

"She seems to know you." Pein stated.

"But I don't know her." Kisame said as he looked down as her confused.

She frowned at him. Pein yawned. "Don't wake me up because you don't remember who you slept with last night." He started leaving.

"I-I don't know her and I din't sleep with her!"

The leader ignored his statement and went back to his own room.

Sighing Kisame pulled his leg away from the girl's grip. "Who are you?" He turned to her.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I am not very surprised that you do not reconize me."

"How could I, I've never seen you before."

"Kisame Hoshigaki, you see me everyday, like I see you everyday."

"H-how do you know my name?"

The girl stood up and took his hand, she set it on her stomack and moved it a little. "Does the texture feel familar?"

"I-it feels like...Samahada."

She grinned, showing pointed teeth. "There you go master."

"Wait how can you be Samahada?"

"Oh some time before you were born I was turned into a sword, that was named Samahada, which is my name."

"S-so I've been cleaning a woman...not a sword?"

Samahada laughed, her laugh sounded like a mixture of a crackle and a giggle although it was quiet. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

Kisame blinked. 'Well Samahada actually behing human kinda explains the rustling and movement when it...she ate chakra.' He realized where his hand was still at and pulled it away. "Um, this is kinda...creepy."

Samahada smirked. "Do not worry master, you will eventually adjust or you will just rid of me."

"Why would I rid of you?"

"Why not?" She walked around the bed and the room. "You do not know me, I am but a stranger, I could be trouble."

"I'm not getting rid of you, I'll adjust...maybe you can help Itachi and I catch our bijuu, the-"

"Master I know what they are, I've been everywhere with you."

"So were you able to hear and see everything?"

"Yes master." She smirked. "Every single thing, every detail."

Kisame blushed. "Well um..what should I do with you?"

"Whatever you believe is right master." Samahada sat down by his feet, like a servant would do to their master.

"Master? I'm not your master."

"Yes you are, you are the sword master of Samahada, and I am Samahada."

He sighed. "Ok whatever. I need to see if Itachi's ok." He stood up.

"Yes sir."

The master shook his head and left to Itachi's room.

**Kisame's POV**

Yesterday I learned that my sword Samahada, you all know about it. Well I found out that it, I mean she, is really a person that was sealed into a transformation jutst a few years before my father found her and now the seal's been broken. So yesterday I spent the day talking to her and helping Itachi get better. Itachi was feeling well enought ot actually get up and move to the couch.

When Samahada first saw Itachi, well first saw him while she's human, she tried to whipe off those lines under his eyes, it was hilarious. She gave up when he shoved her off of him, but she couldn't resist at least trying.

"Kisame..." itachi's hoarse voice called.

"Yeah?"

"Will you get me some dango?"

"Sure." I stood up and went to the small kitchen. Our kitchen has a small fridge, several cabnets and a microwave. Leader and Konan-san will not allow us to cook in our apartments, we can only have snacks. I grabbed the dango and put it in the microwave.

"Where's Samahada?" Itachi asked.

"In the shower,s hould I ask Konan-san to give her some clothes?"

"That depends if you want her to wear the bandages."

I felt heat come to my cheeks. "I'll go ask Konan-san."

**3rd Person**

The water poured down over Samahada's thin figure, as she hummed a soft tune. The warm water suddenly became cold, she sighed and set her blue-ish purple hand on the metal facet, she pushed it in causing the water to turn off. She slowly climbed out of the bath/shower and stood on the soft rug, she curled up her toes, so she was able to get the full feeling of the rug. The pure water dripped from her ching and fingers. "It's so cold." She noted out loud. "I have not feld cold in a long time." She was speaking to herself.

"Usually after a shower people dry off, that way they aren't as cold." Kisame said, his voice coming from the other side of the closed dorr.

"Well yes, I do know that. It is just nice to feel things again. I never was able to feel much when I was a sword."

"Oh...ok, um Konan-san said she'd give you some clothes."

"Why can I not keep my bandages as clothes." She paused. "I know you like seeing me in them, you have a habit to stare."

"I wouldn't say that's because of you just wearing bandages, it's more along the lines of you once being my sword, but I think I'm used to that now."

"So if I were to come out right now, without being dressed, you will not stare?"

"Um I'd rather not test that theory." He cleared his throat. "I'm going to leave one of my shirts and a pari of Itachi's shorts for you." The sound of metal hangers colliding with the door nob whispered through the wooden door, Kisame left quickly. The childish girl giggled and opened the door, she took the clothes and put them over her blue-ish purple skin. Samahada admired herself in the mirror, that only showed her head and chest, she looked around the small bathroom as she fiddled with her long white hair that reached just bellow her lower back. "Oh." she stated as she found a hair tie that belonged to Itachi, using the newly found hair tie she tired her hair into a pony tail. The girl hummed as she walked into the living room.

"I do hope you do not mind me using one of your hair ties Itachi-san."

Itachi looked up at her and observed her, his features formed a smile. "It's ok, you can keep it."

"Thank you very much Itachi-san."

"You can just call me Itachi." By now Itachi's flu was going away, the bags under his eyes were slowly disappearing and his red nose was...well still red from it being runny. "Oh Kisame was going to meet you at Konan-san's."

"Oh alright, I do hope I can find my way there."

"It's not that hard, if you get lost just ask someone."

"But-"

Itachi cocked his head as he waited for her to continue, she never did, his eyes widened in realization. "You're shy."

The girl nodded. "I am so shy that I am afraid to talk to other people, I am not afraid of master and you because I have been with you."

"Oh well I'll come with you then."

"No you do not have to. I can go by myself."

"I'll take you, it's no trouble, and it will probably be safer anyway."

"But you are sick Itachi-san you need to rest. Do not worry I will be fine." Samahada smiled sweetly. "You rest and drink your tea."

The Uchiha sighed. "Ok then."

Samahada left the room and wandered down the hallways, she still wasn't used to walking again, so she stumbled every now and then. When she heard voices or heard some one comeing she either hid or went down a different hallway. Even though there weren't that many hallways, Samahada was still lost in the many turns, since she hasn't seen Kisame and she dared not speak to anyone else.

The pet`e girl slowly stalked down the corredor passing several doors, as she was just about to pass the next door she suddenly came into impact with a brute body. Both of them fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What the ****!?" The brute force yelled.

Samahada squealed and quickly crawled away from him, she trembled in fear.

Hidan sat up and glared feircly, his features softed to confusion when he realized what had hit him. "How did you get in here?"

As he asked this Kakuzu came out of their apartment and observed her. He instantly took notice of her figure trembling. "You scare her."

Samahada perched herself onto her hands and feet, quickly she dashed back the way she had come. She attempted to resist a scream, but soon failed, she screamed in a pretty high pitched voice. "MASTER!!!!!"

Kisame jumped in surprise, he glanced at Konan.

"You should go help her." She said, crossing her legs. Konan sat on the blue-gray couch in her living room, Kisame stood next to the couch.

"Yeah." Kisame left and searched for Samahada's chakra...well actually his chakra, that was the hard thing, his chakra signature was too familar to him, he wouldn't be able to track it.

Her scream came again. "MATER!!!"

KIsame could hear her faint footsteps, she was getting closer. Almost like it was an instinct the tall mist nin moved into the shadows, he simply waited.

After a few minutes Samahada ran in front of him, she stopped and bent over panting. "I am not used to being human." She thought out loud to herself. "Where is master?"

Silently Kisame stepped out and hugged her. She froze, but after a moment she relaxed. "Master."

"Hai?" He whispered.

"You should not scare people in that manner, it is very rude..." Her heal collided with the top of his foot. "and mean!"

He winced and let go of her, he grabbed his foot. "Hey!"

Samahada turned and glared feircly. "That was very mean!"

"You're not hurt are you?!"

"Not physically." She siged and calmed down.

"Good, now let's get you some clothes."

"Oh...yes let us do so."

He cocked his head. "Why do you talk like that?" He asked as he begun to lead her down the corredor.

"What do you mean?"

"You never abbreviate your words."

"Oh your father spoke to me in that manner, so it caught on. He talked to his swords, just like you do"

"My father?" Kisame said as he looked down.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Huh?" He shook his head forcing himself out of his daze. "Oh no, you didn't."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah."

"Hey," Konan said. "Pay attention."

Kisame blinked. "Oh hahahaha, sorry Konan-san." He laughed. "This is Samahada."

Konan smiled to Samahada. "Nice to meet you."

Samahada slowly moved behind Kisame, she clutched onto his shirt.

"Aww she's shy."

"Apparently."

"It's cute, well follow me Samahada-chan."

Samahada pushed Kisame forward so he would follow Konan as well, he smirked.

"Kisame you can leave."

"No I can't."

"Why?" The blue haired woman turned. "Ohhh." She said smiling.

"Samahada you need to let go of me and follow Konan-san."

"B-but."

"She wont hurt you, and I will be waiting right here."

The girl looked down. "I cannot."

"Why?"

"I-I am too afraid."

Konan frowned. "He can come with us but he can't be with you while you change."

"O-okay, thank you very much K-Konan-san."

"You're welcome dear." Konan gave Kisame a strict look. "Don't you dare peek, if you do I will spoon your eyes out."

Samahada twitched. 'If she makes one move toward master, I will be the one taking eyes!' She mentally threatened.

Kisame chuckled at Konan's threat. "I know I'll regret this, but do you mean if I peek on you or Samahada?" He smirked.

The trio reached the closet, this was a big closet full of the many clothes that Pein had bought for Konan, or gave her the money to buy.

"Kisame you should be grateful that I wont tell Pein of that."

"Oh I'm very grateful."

Samahada frowned and looked down. 'H-he likes her."

"Anyway Samahada chose any set of clothes you want." Konan said glancing at her.

Samahada nodded and bugn to look, dragging Kisame with her. The threesome stayed there for a hour to two hours. Kisame and Konan talked while they waited for Samahada to change, and Kisame flirted with Konan. Kisame was seated next to the changing room, which had a dark purple curtain as the door, Kisame's arm was inside the changing room because Samahada was holding his hand. She refused to let go of it, but when she need to use both hands, she set his hand on her hip, so she knew he didn't leave. Each time Kisame flirted with Konan, Samahada squeezed his hand, he soon got the point and stopped flirting.

After Samahada decided on the clothes she wanted, her and Kisame went back to their apartment to find Kisame sloppily spread out on the couch sleeping.

"You can sleep in Itachi's room tonight, if you want." Kisame said smiling at the sleeping Uchiha.

"Um I am not sure if I am comfortable doing so." She responded.

"Oh, I'll sleep in there then."

"Please do not."

Kisame's eyes widened. "Why?"

'Because I am scared!' That's what she wanted to yell, but she didn't instead she said. "I just think it would be better to leave his bed unoccupied, you know just incase he wakes up and wishes to sleep in there."

He blinked. "Ooook...I have an idea." He walked over to the couch and picked Itachi up bridal style, slowly he carried Itachi into his room. "There, I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep in my room." He said closing the door to Itachi's room.

"P-please sleep in the same room as me." Samahada said almost crying.

"What's wrong, why can't you sleep alone?"

She didn' respond, instead she looked down, brought he hands toward her mouth and stepped back, causing her loose ponytail to fall undone and her hair to flow freely, he hands were curled up.

"Samahada tell me."

"I am..." she trailed off not finishing that sentance. She remembered seeing the people Kisame had dated before, the girls that learned to look on the inside and that they were all very brave, none of them showed fear. But right now she was showing fear, was she weak?

Kisame sighed. "Just go to bed, everything will be fine...you're a big girl." He said and patted the top of her head.

Samahada inwardly flinched. 'Big girl?' Was she really, was she rally a big girl, that meant she was brave, but she wasn't, she was afraid. She stood about to tremble, about to cry. "K-Kisame." She whimpered in a mumble.

Kisame had begun walking to the couch after he patted her head, he stopped. "What is it Samahada?" He asked kindly.

"I-I am scared."

'That was it." A small smile came upon his lips, she trusted him. "Oh...well...we'll use different blankets then." He said turning and smiling at her.

Samahada just looked up at him, a relieved glimmer shown in her eyes. "Thank you."

**Kisame's POV**

We went to bed, I slept on the left, Samahada on the right. I honestly expected to go to sleep right away, but we stayed up for hours and talked. She told me about her past and why she was so afraid, when she was human she was beaten and abused by anyone she knew, and the people she had once trusted turned on her and left her. And in return I told her about my dad and I, about our sour relationship, that was caused by me leaving the village. Although because she knew almost all of my past, she did most of the talking.

The next morning I woke up to the sent of my sword cleaner and bacon, I know that's a weird combination, but that's what I smelled. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was hugging Samahada, my cheeks instantly heated up, and I tried to move away but she snuggled closer. For some reason I smiled and just hugged her. I drifted quickly back into sleep and was awoken a couple hours later by Leader knocking, but because I didn't respond he came into my room. I peeked open one of my eyes and looked at him, I swear he was smirking. "What?" I snapped by accident.

He glared in return to my tone of voice. "I thought you would like to know that Samahada is welcome to stay, as long as she teams up with you and Itachi. If she refuses, she will either be stuck her helping Konan, or will be kicked out onto the streets."

I smiled. "Thank you Leader-san."

He just grunted and turned to leave. "Oh and breakfast will be ready in half a hour."

"Ok." I sat up slowly as he left, when I sat up Samahada slouched slowly into my spot. I smiled and pushed myself the rest of the way out of bed and headed out of the room, in the process I grabbed my day clothes, I went into the bathroom.

When I returned about twenty minutes later, because I had taken a shower which I took my time with, I found Samahada curled in the featil position in the corner of my room. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She shivered. "You were gone when I awoke, I was afraid that you had left me."

I chuckled accidently. "I wouldn't leave without you." I went over to her and picked her up with ease. "I know this sounds lame, but I'm never going to leave you." 'Wait! Did I just say that?! What the heck as gotten into me...do I really love her!?!'

Suddenly I felt soft lips, that belonged to Samahada, collide with mine. 'Ok I'm convinced I do love her.' I though as I fell into the kiss.

"And I will never leave you." Samahada giggled.


End file.
